Elevator systems provide a convenient way to transport passengers between different levels in a building. In most situations, there are very limited, if any, restrictions on individuals using elevators, provided that they are in service. There are some situations, however, where particular elevator system control is useful for security purposes.
For example, in some settings, it is desirable to limit who can use an elevator to leave a particular area or floor of a building. A hospital setting is one example. It has become desirable to provide security in post-natal areas of hospitals to ensure that babies are only taken home by a parent or another authorized individual. Another example hospital setting is on a floor where mentally ill patients should not be allowed to leave a particular area without an appropriate escort, for example.
Other situations involving security conditions exist. For example, incarcerated individuals may need to appear in court. It is desirable to prevent such an individual from freely moving about within a courthouse without an appropriate authoritative individual accompanying the incarcerated individual.
Another example involves restricted areas within businesses that are only accessible to authorized individuals. Elevators may be used to control such access. It would be useful to be able to control elevator systems to address such situations where such security concerns arise.